ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Victory
is an ancient Ultra born from the power of the Victorium stone. Ultraman Victory is the guardian of an underground race of people called the Victorians and the guardian of the Victorium stone. He transforms using the Victory Lancer, and uses Spark Dolls. He has a time limit of three minutes, which, along with his stats, are the same as Ultraman Ginga. Physiology The most notable feature of the Ultra is that Victory has a large V shaped crystal on his head and a V shaped color timer. He shows some resemblance to Ultraman Ginga because he also has crystals/glowing parts on his head, arms and legs. Ultraman Victory also has black and red markings on his body. This is unique because previously, black was a color associate only with Dark/Evil Ultras, with Ultraman Nexus being an exception. History Ultraman Ginga S An ancient Ultra from the Victorian people's past, Victory was worshipped as their protector. He granted them the Victory Lancer, which they used to seal the Victorium stones due to their potential to be used for nefarious desires if they fell into the wrong hands. Sometime later, when the Victorians raged in a civil war between those that desired to preserve the Victoriums and others that tried to use it's powers, Shepardon rampaged and a Victorian transformed into Ultraman Victory to calm down the rampant. The civil war stopped and Shepardon reverted back to its old self but the opposing Victorian banished to another dimension. After Alien Chibu Exceller sent his armies to steal the stones, Shou, a Victorian Prince was given the Victory Lancer by his mother to retrieve it and allowed him the ability to transform himself into the ancient Ultra. During the Ultra's first fight against Android One Zero as EX Red King, Hikaru Ginga came to help him by defeating the monster but as he about to claim the Spark Doll, Shou/Victory stole it from him and Ultrans with the item to utilize EX Red King Knuckle, confronting the red Ultra for unknown reasons. After Shou was saved by Hikaru from the fallings rocks from the buildings destroyed by Eleking, he tried to repay Hikaru sacrifice by transforming to stop Eleking. However, he was overpowered by the beast's tail. Hikaru transformed into Ginga, saving Victory by slowing Eleking down, but he too was overpowered. As the Ultras were being beaten, Victory lept to the sky, performing the Victory Kick on Eleking! He then used the Victorium Slash five times on the beast before he UlTrans using the EX Red King doll. Using EX Red King's EX Red King Knuckle, he punched Eleking, knocking the kaiju back. He then finished Eleking off with his Victorium Shot. Though Shou had finally reconciled with Hikaru, he still adopted his aloof persona until his battle with Sadola and Gudon, where he realised that he had been fighting with hesitation and thus he completely changed his heart towards humanity. Near the end of the series' first half, both Ultraman Ginga and Victory were killed by Alien Chibu Exceller when he MonsLived into Five King and defeated them with his might. After being revived by the UPG members, both of the Ultras' human hosts transformed and fought Five King in round two. Victory distracted the chimera monster with his Victorium Slashe so that Ginga to get close to destroy his Victorium crystals with his Ginga Spark Lance, reducing Five King's power. Victory uses the same plan while Ginga Strium injured Five King. As the monster tried to escape, both of them attacked its wings, leaving unable Exceller to retreat. Ginga then put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray, causing the monster to explode. With the battle over, the Ultras flew toward the morning sunrise. In the series' finale, Exceller successfully revived Dark Lugiel, combining it with the UPG Live Base (mainly for their Victorium Cannon) and turning into Vict Lugiel. Both Hikaru and Shou transform into Ginga Strium and Victory. They planned an attack by striking his Victorium cannon and swapped each others per battle but failed. Later, One Zero faked her betrayal by setting up the Earth core to release Victorium energies but by the time she reveal her betrayal, Exceller banished her and the Ultra Hosts Hikaru and Shou from Vict Lugiel with the two Ultra hosts transformed and prepare to battle. Before another beam from Victorium Cannon could be fired, One Zero removed Shepardon's Spark Doll and quickly return it to Shou/Victory, whom quickly UlTrans it into Shepardon Saber to destroy Victorium Cannon. Exceller quickly met his demise at the hands of Lugiel when he reveal himself, with Exceller returned to his Spark Doll state. Lugiel regain control over his body and restarts his plan to froze all lifeform on Earth in order to create an ultimate paradise. He easily defeated the two Ultras and turn them into stone statues. With the surviving humans regains their spirit and the Victorians gave Hikaru and Shou their necklace, they managed to revive the two Ultras and resume fighting Vict Lugiel. One Zero (whom still inside Vict Lugiel) hack and weakened Vict Lugiel. Victory used his Sadola Scissors to slam the monster's chest, followed by an combo electric attack from his Eleking Tail and Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. One Zero fully weaken the monster and the duo Ultras finish Vict Lugiel with Cosmo Miracle Especially at the cost of the android's life. Ultra Fight Victory Ultraman Victory reappears as the main character in this mini series.Victory was summoned by Shou after they were threatened by Aribunta. Unknown to him, it was all a plan made by Yapool to collect every piece of his abilities and combat skills. While fighting the Choju with the Sadoras Scissors, Sakuya was attacked by Yapool who stole his Victorium Necklace. Victory protected her from Aribunta's flames at great cost to himself, but was saved by the arrival of Ultraman Hikari. After Hikari explained himself, he recharged Victory, granting him a special Ultraman Hikari Spark Doll, the allowed him to summon the Knight Timbre. Victory transformed into Victory Knight mode and attacked the Choju with several slashes Knight Victorium Flash. Afterwards, while helping the tired Hikari, Victory/Shou and his siblings were told by the blue Ultra, of his mission from Ultraman King, and Yapool's plans. With Hikari tired, the task now fell to Victory to stop the Space Emperor's revival. Victory made his was across space to Satellite Golgotha (the asteroid like moon of Planet Gua) in time to assist Ultraman Ace in his battle against Mebius Killer who had been upgraded with his UlTrans abilities to become Victory Killer. With Ace worn from battle, Victory transformed into his Knight form and proceeded to attack the Choju, but when Lunaticks appeared to kill Ginga, Shepardon's Spark Doll shined, whereby Victory used his Knight Timbre to bring it back to life, having remembered the words of Hikari. While Shepardon fought Lunaticks, Victory weakened Victory Killer and then both of them finished off both Choju with their signature beams. Ginga and Ace were then healed thanks to Shepardon they then went to Planet Gua to assist Leo and Astra who were fighting the Vakishim, Doragory and Verokron. Giant Yapool joined his Choju, with Leo fighting Vakhishim, Astra fighting Doragory, Ace fighting his sworn enemy Verokron and Ginga and Victory fighting Yapool. Under Ace's advise, Ginga and Victory merged into Ginga Victory and killed Yapool but everything had been too late: Juda successfully revived as he summons Super Grand King Spector to fight the Ultramen. After being overpowered and separated by Super Grand King Spector, Ace, Leo and Astra told Victory to fight Juda Spector while they distract the Kaiju. Victory uses the Knight Timbre to transform into his Knight form and battles Juda Spector. Eventually, he UITrans Shepardon's Spark Doll to summon the Shepardon Saber and give him twice the amount of blades as he already has. Profile Profile feature *'Height': 0~Infinity *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Age': Unknown *'Brawn': Unknown, he is strong enough to rival EX Red King. *'Time Limit': 3 Minutes *'Features': **'V Shaped Crystals': Similar to Ginga's crystals Forms : His signature move, which appears as an orange beam with multiple light orange Vs in it. Victory draws an energy V by raising his hands and the V and yellow energy is absorbed in the V on his right arm. It is fired from an "L" position from the V shaped crystals on Victory's wrists, which means it is fired from the back of his hand. First used on Eleking. *'Victory Hyper Kick': Victory performs a powerful flying jump kick. His leg crystal glows creating a V shaped aura around it. First used against Eleking. * : A beam fired from Victory's head crystal. First used in his fight against Ginga. * : A Light Bullet. Victory can also fire his Victorium Slash with his leg crystals. Used it on the first episode to steal the EX Red King Spark Doll from Ginga and on the second episode against Eleking. He fires them with a roundhouse kick from either leg. The techniques is usually proceeded by him touch his attack leg with the other, after which he can fire them one after the other. * : Victory can fire a barrage of V shaped energy blasts from his crystals. Presumably his strongest attack. First used to protect him and Ginga by countering Five King's Super C.O.V attack. * : Victory flies similar to Ginga Strium at similar speeds, like him he does not use hand movements to fly. * : Standard flying kick attack. UlTrans Techniques *'UlTrans': Using the Victory Lancer, Victory can partially Live with selected Spark Dolls, manifesting them through his right arm and enabling him to use their power(s). The dolls become weapons for Victory to use as he wields the Kaiju's powers through his arm. ** : Using the EX Red King doll, Victory changes his right arm into an EX Red King's arm. Can be used to punch the opponent. First used against Ginga. *** : A copy of EX Red King's attack, by smashing the EX Red King Knuckle into the ground, Victory can summon a series of massive eruptions capable of dealing damage to even the strongest of opponents. First used against Ginga. ***'Fireball (Name Unknown)': Using the knuckle, Victory can release fireballs from the knuckle. First used in episode 2 to attack Ginga but was block by Ginga Saber. ** : Using the Eleking doll, Victory turns his right arm into an Eleking tail. He uses it as a whip and to slam against the opponent. First used in an army of Imperializers. ** : Using the King Joe Custom doll, Victory turns his right arm into the robot's Pedanium Launcher. He uses it fire multiple energy blasts and a single charge energy blast at the opponent. First used on Gudon ** : Using the Gudon doll, Victory turns his right arm into a Gudon whip. He uses it whip the opponent multiple times. First used on Vakishim ** : Using the Sadora doll, Victory turns his right arm into a Sadola pincher claw. First used on Five King. ** : By scanning Takkong's Spark Doll, Victory's fist transforms into Takkong's upper body, allowing him to perform a fire punch attack. This one only featured in stage-show exclusive in a battle against Super Grand King. ** : By scanning Shepardon's Spark Doll, Victory will be armed with the Shepardon Saber, a sword that resembles said monster's back crystal. The sword can glow in different colors, each for one of the attacks Victory can perform. First used on Verokron and Doragory. *** : Victory can use his Shepardon saber to slash an opponent with the shape of a giant "V". ** : Victory's last UlTrans. By scanning Hyper Zetton's Spark Doll, Victory's right hand turn into Hyper Zetton's hand. First used to attack Vict Lugiel's Victorium Cannon. ** : Using the Special Spark Doll gained from Ultraman Hikari, Victory can summon the Knight Timbre, which can be transformed into a sword. ***'Form Change': Using the Knight Timbre, Victory can also take on his Knight Form. Victory, Jsjsa.jpg|Victorium Shoot Victory Victory Kick.png|Victory Hyper Kick Victorium Burn 20p20.jpg|Victorium Burn Victorium Slash.jpg|Victorium Slash Victorygingaimage.jpg|Victorium Especially Victory_Live.jpg|UlTrans Victory Red arm.png|EX Red King Knuckle image28281781882827.jpg|Flame Road Victory Punch Slash.png|Fireball Victory Eleking Tail.png|Eleking Tail Victory_King_Joe_Launcher2.png|King Joe Launcher Victory Sadola Scissors.png|Sadola Scissors Takkong_Fireball_Scan.jpg|Takkong Fireball 10635945 679538988832629 4838557501295345986 n.jpg|Shepardon Saber Ultraman Victory V Slash 001.png|Shepardon Saber Flash Victory Flight.png|Victory Hyper Flight Hyper Zetton Scissors.jpg|Hyper Zetton Scissors imagergefg.jpg|Knight Timbre imagebrgggrhrhgrhghrgtr.jpg|Form Change - Knight= Ultraman Victory Knight is an enhanced version of Victory. Here, his red and black markings replaced with blue and silver and his V Shaped Crystals turned red. His main weapon is the Knight Timbre, a sword/flute object. Shou first played the Knight Timbre before he converted it into a sword, causing Victory to transform into this form. Said sword as well was created by Ultraman Hikari, whom later gave it to Shou as well as entrusting him with the duty to seal the Space Emperor. Techniques * : His main weapon,he can use it in combat and unleashing attacks in forms of conventional assaults or musics. Techniques via the Knight Timbre * : By pulling the body joint of Knight Timbre once before returning to sword mode, said weapon is charge with light blue energy, where Victory Knight jumps and landed in front of the target before he spins while slashing the opponent rapidly, causing it to destroyed in an explosion. First used on Aribunta * * : By pulling the body joint of Knight Timbre thrice before returning to sword mode, said weapon is charge with light blue energy, where Victory Knight holds the sword in it's vertical position and releases a powerful Ultra Beam that eradicates it's target. VICTORY-KNIGHT.png|Knight Timbre image KVF.jpg|Knight Victorium Flash Victorium sisjasjjs.jpg|Knight Victorium Shoot }} Human Host While Ultraman Victory existed under the usage of Victorians, however some restriction existed where only a chosen few were allowed to use it's power. Previous user The previous user of Ultraman Victory was an unnamed Victorian, whom used it to stop Shepardon from rampaging on their kingdom. While this event happened sometime prior to the series, but it is possible that he is currently deceased from old age. Shou Ultraman Victory's current host is Shou, the prince of an underground race called the Victorians. Shou was sent by his mother to prevent the Victorium Stones from being stolen by Alien Chibu Exceller and his forces, and to get the stones back. To complete this mission, Shou was given the power of Ultraman Victory. The_previoush_victory_users.jpg|The Previous User Shou.jpg|Shou Transformation By turning the Victory Lancer into Lancer Mode, Victory's Spark Doll will appear and Shou will place it on the item's transformation spot, causing the face to appear and a voice to declare "UltraLive: Ultraman Victory". Shou's body will then light up and Victory's glowing form is seen flying away, Shou follows as light, merging with his Color Timer and completing the Ultra, from there a normal Rise Scene is shown with crystal and a red background. Victory change 1.JPG|Victory's Spark Doll appeared Victory change 2.JPG|Shou scanned the Spark Doll Victory change 3.JPG|Shou transforms... Victory_Rise.jpg|Victory arises Trivia *While Ginga is supposedly an Ultra from the future, Victory is an ancient Ultra. Despite this they both share similar traits, primarily their crystals. *Victory is the second good Ultra to have black markings, and have them in his default form. The first is Ultraman Nexus in Junis form. He is also similar in markings to Ultraman Tiga's Tornado Form. *Victory is the first Heisei Ultra to have body features that represent his name, but overall he is the fourth following Ultraman Leo, Astra and Ultraman King. *To date, Victory is the Ultra with the most elaborate transformation scene. *Victory is the first Ultra to have a V shaped color timer, but Next/Nexus/Noa had a Y-shaped Energy Core. Most are mistaken in that they have a V-shaped color timer. *Victory's rise shares similarities to Ultraman Hikari's. Both of their rise scenes show broken mirrors/crystals. *Ultraman Victory is the second Secondary Ultra that has an ending theme of his own, Victory Flame. The first secondary ultra to have an ending theme is Ultraman Hikari. *Victory is the first Ultra that can wield a Kaiju or Alien's weapon such as the King Joe Launcher. Due to this, he is also considered as the first Ultra to wield firearm-type weapons. *Victory's battle with Alien Guts Bolst/Gan-Q is a reference to Ultraman Gaia V2's battle with Kijuro Mato/Gan Q Code No.2. As shown, both Ultras had the same color scheme though reversed and were overpowered by Gan Q's aides (Eye probes for Gan Q Code No.2 and Gan Q Code No.1's clones). *Victory is the only secondary Ultra to appear in the next Ultraman Ginga movie. *Oddly enough, unlike Ginga, Victory never spoke beyond grunts. The speaking has been done by Shou, his human host. This may mean that he is the only ultra Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga S that is not sentient. References http://m-78.jp/news/n-2456/ http://herotaku.com/blog/1/entry-11216-voyager-to-sing-victory-flame-ending-theme-for-ultraman- victory/ http://m-78.jp/news/n-2456/ Category:Ultras Category:New Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Protagonist Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Form Changing Ultras